


An Interesting Shadow

by Merfilly



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Double Drabble, POV First Person, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fiona muses on possible family in a Cairo of the 1920s.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	An Interesting Shadow

I had to wonder, honestly, if this Shadow had been under the influence of one of us when the water suddenly had the iron tang scent and color of blood. No matter if it were a fountain, a puddle, or pulled through the pipes, the water was naught but blood.

When things got even more strange than that, I decided that maybe, just maybe, Oberon or Dworkin had thrown a bastard that had taken over this Shadow, one I had no awareness of.

Such a lack of knowledge was not something I intended to allow to remain in effect. Off I went to see what sort of person this possible aunt, uncle, or sibling I was dealing with… and the entire city turned into a nightmare I have only vaguely witnessed the sort of on my Hellrides.

Knowledge, while good to hold and have, is often best gathered with prudence. Perhaps I could put Julian up to learning the truth of it. Spin out a tale, and let him have a go, or perhaps this was more in line for pointing Eric at.

After all, he was making the most noise currently about inheriting. Let him sweat this one out.


End file.
